Mine As Well
by Wondermorena
Summary: AU Modern Rumbelle: Belle French and Seumas Gold live in the same city but have never met nor are they even aware of the other's existence but they both are Bae's parents. Some Snowing, Outlaw Queen and a few others as the story goes on
1. Change of Plans

**Got a case of the plot bunnies and decided to write this down before forgetting.**

** Do not own anything of_ Once Upon A Time_ all owned by Adam Horowitz&Eddie Kurtis, ABC and Disney. **

To say the Gold residence was more of house rather than a home could be considered an understatement as Seumas Gold started walking from the parking garage in to the front door. His leg was starting to feel stronger three months after the car accident that disabled his leg where he did not need to use his foot to support the weight but he would still never be able to walk normally. Although coming home this afternoon was not his usual routine as trial case ended sooner than he expected after weeks of deliberation were rather than going back to the office, his leg would be rewarded with the king sized bed for a nap.

He also had another motivation for coming home sooner, he began to suspect his beautiful wife of four years Milah may have been having an affair for the past few months. At first he assumed it was blind jealousy where a rational explanation could be given on some of her actions such as her secretive trips all over New England which could be to indulge her spending habits or her direct coldness towards him which could have been justified due to over worked hours or getting adjusted with the results of her husband's recent accidents. Whether it was stress over his cases or still getting use to walking with a cane, the suspicions became so consuming he decided to hire one of his more trusted private investigators on retainer who gave all the evidence needed within the first two days alone although his standard time for collecting evidence usually came within a week. Photos of her with a model named Killian Jones but also evidence of transactions from their joint account going into a strange account which was later revealed to be of a Mr. Jones. Gold somewhat hoped Milah would be out and confront her about the photos when she got home, it would also give him time to calm down so as the situation would not become worse than he was already imagining.

Mistaken as he was, Milah was home and judging by the sounds which appeared to be coming from their bedroom; she was not alone. Gold decided to scare them as he went to the study to picking up his gun knowing Milah was unaware it had blank bullets. He crept up the stairs which was a difficulty as his cane would create too much noise from the steps so limping was the only solution for a few minutes; as he finally went up the stairs, slowly walking into his bedroom which to his surprise the door was slightly opened. He began to suspect either Milah had intentionally wanted to catch her in the act or she was too foolish in being discreet causing him to open the door to find a Milah in reverse cowgirl almost to the point of orgasm. Deciding enough was enough; Gold drew his gun on the headboard and fired leaving the lovers to hastily cover themselves while clinging on closer as their interrupter started pointing to them.

"Seumas what the hell are you doing here?" screaming as though she was the offended party looking frightened as she was not sure what her husband next action would be.

"Didn't expect me home dearie?" He shot another bullet into the wall getting the pair out of the bed picking up a nearby robe as Jones quickly up on his jeans giving Gold a smug look indicating he won where he decided to punch him knowing a messed up face would end up taking a damper in his supposed occupation. It still was not enough as he started to hit Jones with his cane over and over still seeing the smug on his face while Milah was trying to pull him off.

"Are you mad? Stop it you will kill him!" Milah then put the gun on Gold's head which caused him to stop since he did not want her to find out about the blanks. It gave Jones an opportunity to shove Gold into the floor taking his cane away as it caused him to have difficulty in getting up. He then saw Milah looking victorious as her lover got the rest of his clothes and left leaving Milah unsure on what would have happened next as Gold got up and aimed the gun at her again.

"If you don't want to kill you then I suggest you pack up within the next ten minutes" giving another shooting as a warning towards the door nearly hitting her indicating he would not have missed. That got her attention as she just picked up an overnight bag that is normally packed from the closet along with the clothes on the floor and her bag heading out of the door continuing to walk out the door seeing from as he noticed Jones was still in the property but in the car. Perhaps she was really leaving even if had not barged in on them.

"Know this Seumas, you are a pathetic, snivelling little imp of a man. I will so enjoy taking every single penny from you after the courts discover their prized barrister exploding temper problem. He almost wanted to hit her as he finally saw his wife perhaps for the first time as nothing more than a heartless gold digger but even his supposed temper had its limits, Gold was not someone to hit the opposite sex under any circumstances even if it came in the succubus of his soon to be ex-wife, leaving her to laugh as she trip the cane causing Gold to trip leaving him into an injured mess. "Can't even do it can you? Have fun limping back up Jockie" Milah already left the door as Gold heard the car taking off still with the image in his head of Milah and Jones laughing at him; in what felt as an eternity, he was able to get up heading into his study while smashing the first item in his way.

* * *

_**Four Months Later **_

Another day and thanking her lucky stars Belle was not getting fired or reprimanded for being several minutes late for the third time this month which she could blame this time due to subway traffic as she was still getting use to living in Manhattan. As she went into her locker to get her apron, Ruby appeared jumping on to greet her. "Good afternoon sweetie, WOW! Ariel wasn't kidding when she said you got a new look; didn't almost recognise you, so tell me_ Blondie_ what is with the Marilyn Monroe hair?"

She tried not to look embarrassed with Ruby still scanning her, "I just wanted something different and thought since our clientele are normally wealthy yuppies. Would get bigger tips, don't be jealous just because Granny scolded your red highlights" Belle went up leaving Ruby speechless as Ruby caught up with her into the bar room while Belle was starting to see her shift notes for the day. "Oh before I forget, I have to leave early to get Granny out of the hospital so can you watch my shift for the rest of the day? I'll cover for you next time and will give you half of the tips involved"

"Fine go, give me your shift notes and make it up to me later. Give Granny my love" Ruby hugged Belle and went into the back room as she decided to start Ruby's section as there was not that many at this point. She went into the patio section whose only patron was a beautiful woman who was probably ten years older than her who looked as though she came off a _Vogue_ magazine. "Hi my name is Belle and I will be your server this afternoon. Shall we get started in some delicious orange ice tea?"

The woman looked at her as though she was trying to study her then got the menu. "Actually I would like to get a Long Island Ice Tea along with a Caesar salad" Belle knew she was not suppose to but wrote down the order for the beverage until she noticed the woman had something of a baby bump. She wasn't sure many months along, but enough where she must have been early first trimester

"I am sorry ma'am but Granny has this policy you have to be over 21 to serve alcohol which I am only 18 and to be honest are you sure you should be drinking?" the woman gave Belle a death stare as she pointed out to the client's stomach which due to her frame being overweight would not have been the first guess. She knew it wasn't her business what others did to their bodies but Belle was not willing to risk getting fired and probably her immigration status all because a bored Manhattan housewife refused to listen to her paediatrician's advice.

"You're right, so sorry I sometimes forget. You are such an adorable little thing for observing when most of my friends hardly have noticed. Bring me your suggestion along with the salad" Belle hurried along with the order while still getting two sections for the day, still somewhat worried if being out of turn would get her into trouble. She would stop by any chance she had to check on the pregnant woman if she needed anything else. Most of the time, she would stare at Belle either if she was trash or as a lab rat that gave her the creeps. Later as Belle started clearing the patio for the dinner rush, she noticed the pregnant woman's tab was still not picked up in which she left Belle not only a $50 tip but also a business card that said on the back _if you need to earn some extra money, call me at this number Milah Gold_.

Belle forgot about the incident for the rest of the day as she went back to her apartment greeted by trapped steam as Ariel forgot to turn on the fan as she was ridding the water from the pasta bowl. "Open a window Belle dinner will be done in a few minutes." Doing as her roommate instructed, Belle opened the window and was still surprised to her luck all in the span of four months since leaving Melbourne, Belle found a good support of close friends with Ariel and Ruby who thought it was better she could Ruby in being Ariel's roommate rather than risk the problems of homesickness from a dorm, getting passing marks as a freshman in NYU and is still able to work full time. It always amazed her the mentality most people believed where her appearance gave the impression she was a frail and needed to be helped in which surviving in New York could be considered a step up than most first impressions given about her. The girls spend the night eating pasta and looking over each other notes as they were trying to get their essay about Lolita done without trying to have a contest on who could outdo each other in Literature which eventually a contest would occur where the lower grade out of the two would end up choosing the venue for the next girls' night.

Throughout the next month, Milah would end up coming to Granny's usually for lunch and would somehow end up being served by once did they discuss about what exactly would Belle need from the business card as she threw it away that same afternoon not wanting to earn any type of money in an indecent matter. Their conversations would be somewhat small where Milah would ask her about Australia in the shallowest terms which Belle began rolling her eyes thinking she should be paid whenever someone asked her if she had a pet kangaroo back home. Other times it would be something small about the day, weather, suggestions for what kind of pin would suit her bun or sometimes pointing out Belle appeared as a doll. Always Milah would give her tips ranging from $50 to $100 worth which left her suspicious but Ruby scolded her in stating she would be a fool in not taking the money. She usually failed to tell Ruby the stranger part about Milah was not her giving her obscenely large tips but Belle would sometimes notice Milah have a bruise of some sort between her neck as though she was being choked or some bruises shaped as fingers on her left forearm. One day Milah came again where this time she started wearing dark sunglasses that would have been fine to keep on if she was in the patio, but due to the cold weather, most of the patrons stayed indoors where Milah complied taking off her glasses revealing to Belle a big black and purple bruise on her right eye that made it seem as though it was difficult to keep open. It had looked as though there was some work in trying to conceal it as the foundation was evident indicating the bruise was much serious than appeared.

"Is everything going well ma'am?" Belle knew she was stepping beyond her boundaries but it still bothered her seeing someone could be hurt and there is nothing being done about it.

"You are so sweet to asking, just never get married. One day you think you are with Prince Charming and the world is full of roses followed by a comment here and reaction there. It's not always bad though as he usually says 'sorry' and gives the most expensive gift he can get as a way of making it up". While Milah smiled as though she was thinking of a fond memory, Belle started to feel hurt that this woman whose shoes were probably a week's salary alone was suffering more than she could ever comprehend.

"Have you ever tried to leave him or tell someone about this?"

"I hope to but it sometimes becomes difficult when Prince Charming is an upstanding member where no one would ever believe he can be such a monster" Belle just left Milah as she went to serve the other customers, she almost wanted to go and help her in some way but what was there for her to do? She began thinking Milah might already be planning on leaving her husband as she showing but only slightly where either she bundled up more or has gotten somewhat flat but still apparent a bump existed. She then gave Milah her bill knowing she would receive another outrageous tip, Belle decided as a way to express her gratitude getting one of the cards still on her bag from the sexual harassment seminar she had gone with Ariel the other night.

"Thank you very much for you service ma'am, hope to see you again and enjoy the rest of your day" Belle gave Milah the card in which she smiled and went on her way only leaving her server a $40 tip this time. Over the next few weeks, Belle had not seen Milah around at all and she just assumed everything will be all right. Although Belle was going to miss the tips even if they made her uncomfortable most of the time, it did leave her with some saved up; perhaps she would be able to save up for a trip back home or decide to just save it for a rainy day since it was always good to prepare in case of accidents. Life began to get normal for Belle as she would go to class, work, home and study followed by an occasional dip in the campus pool. Sometimes between going home on her way to work, she would have the slightest feeling she was being followed where Granny suggest Ruby take Belle home allowing Ruby to be the third unofficial roommate as before as she and Ariel would spend the night catching up while Belle was trying to study.

Just after midterms, rather than going out with Ruby and Ariel to celebrate, Belle decided to stay home and catch up on some last minute papers which the lack of sleep, survival on coffee and strain of the eyes due to late night reading finally took a toll on her as her eyes began to be heavy followed by resting her onto one of the books for a minutes rest.

It then followed by a loud buzzing noise which violently woke Belle up flinching as if believed to have been late for a class.

It took a few minutes for Belle to realize her surroundings as she heard the buzz from the doorbell above. Assuming it was probably Ariel forgetting her key again which would not be a problem if it was not close to 2 in the morning. Nevertheless, Belle got up to see what was going on only to hear a faint sound of footsteps walking away followed by a baby crying. She then picked up the can of mace from the table, put on her robe and went downstairs where to her amazement next to the stoop lay a bundle of blanket next to it a letter addressed to her along which muffled a baby who continues to wail as loud as possible luckily not waking up any of the tenants. Belle immediately became alert as she picked up the letter and the baby trying to remember everything Mary Margaret taught her in how to sooth a new born as she got back into her apartment.

"Shhh, don't cry sweetie. It's okay I have you everything will be fine" she started to hum "Hush, Little Baby" which began to sooth him after mama promises for a billy goat.

Getting a minute to study the baby, there was nothing familiar about him which she thought strange a letter was given to her regarding the child. He appeared to be at most two to three days old of average height for a toddler with a white onesie that had a bear holding a balloon knitted to the right side, along with a matching bonnet and three blankets. Only the letter was with him breaking Belle's heart as she saw how vulnerable he had been where it scared her to think as to what might have happened had she not answered the door. The boy had finally been sleeping where she put him in her bed but left the door open as she started reading the letter giving her a horrific surprise

_To Whom It May Concern_

_Make sure my husband never finds him. Remember all the scars and bruises on my arms? I could never let the same fate happen to the child. If you want to tell him about me, that is your business but it's better to tell him that I am dead since I never plan on returning. His birth certificate in in the letter which he has not been named but all the information you need is here._

_Good luck_

_Milah_

Belle began to tear up as she curled her body into the couch so as to not wake the baby from her cries. Immediately regretting not listening to her better judgment and reporting the case of abuse to the authorities despite Milah's constant warning where it was not necessary. At the same time, it also infuriated her seeing how this child was not even a week old and had already lost the contact to his mother. Already having the worse opinion of the father, Belle hoped she would never have to meet him or he would have an early grave for pushing a child into abandonment; she began to feel so protective over the child where the idea of anything happening to him started to give her homicidal thoughts in ways she could not describe. She was also furious at Milah as well in seeing him in the middle of the night alone, how did this woman not know something so basic as to bundle up a child. Then it began to dawn to Belle all the little things she remembered about Milah's eccentricities; the incident over the alcohol but and hiding the pregnancy to the point where Belle assumed she might have been three or four months rather than what now was at the time eight. What if the ice tea wasn't the first incident and there might be other serious faults in the child.

Belle checked her watch realizing it was late but went to get her keys and coat as she took the boy out of the apartment where they started to get into her car only remembering there was no possibility in seating for the baby. Luckily, Ariel was about to head back into the apartment as they bumped into each other on the corridor.

"Belle what are you doing it's late" Immediately she noticed the baby in her roommate's arms not understanding what was going on.

"I need to get to the hospital, can you please hold him so I can drive because we don't have a car seat". Ariel grabbed the baby as Belle started to get a bit frantic while they got into the car each not saying a word as they were not trying to wake the baby. As Belle tried to get the keys on the ignition, Ariel put the baby on the seat and took the keys away from Belle in lightning speed.

"What are you doing, we have to go now!" Already Ariel can see the stress of the week plus whatever went on this night tolling onto Belle's face as she tried to calm her friend before anything worse would happen.

"Is the baby sick?" Belle started to nod as though she was being scolded. "Look, it's obvious you have had this baby within the last six hours and you are telling me he is so far not dying. I will call Mary Margaret in the morning and ask her if we can borrow her car seat then go the hospital to get the little tyke checked out is that fair?"

Drying her tears, Belle nodded back seeing Ariel smile as she took the baby and they both headed back into the apartment. Belle immediately explained who the baby was, Milah and the contents of the letter where they also found what appeared to be a diaper pack for three rolls which would last them until the morning as to their surprise the baby was fine for the moment. Each decided to take turns in tending to him that night every hour so as the other can get some sleep where Belle had the first shift as Ariel all but crashed. Belle held the baby close to her hoping not to wake him up and seeing him for the first time full of love and admiration.

"Know that I already love you." Belle spotted her books on plants in the night stand in which the bookmarked turned to the bailey leaves giving her an idea on what to name this unusual child.

"Bailey or Bae what do you think?" the baby started to squirm a little as his hand touched Belle's index finger trying to sooth it

"Yeah I like too now go to sleep" screamed Ariel giving Belle a laugh as she kissed Bailey goodnight as she promised to never abandon him.

**Let me know what you think**


	2. Not So Easy

**Did anyone get the new promo photos of Once….weren't they awful? I know it's probably a ruse the Dark One is up to but advertising it as hook up is pretty gross. Almost dreading to see what happens on Sunday at this rate. All right here is the next chapter everyone enjoy **

**All works of **_**Once Upon A Time **_**are owned by ABC and Disney**

The calm stopped about twenty minutes later as Belle and Ariel awoke to a horrendous wail. Bailey begins crying so loud it causes Belle to jump out of her bed nearly falling off the floor as Ariel got the baby and began to sooth him to stop the crying. "When was the last time you think he was fed" said Ariel as Belle grabbed the baby soothing him to calm down while Ariel went to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee grounds into the maker as she went into sugar bowl to grab her emergency cash and parka in the couch.

"Where are you going?"

Ariel looked worried as Belle clearly had dark circles on her eyes indicating she was not getting enough sleep worrying for her pint sized roommate, "I am going an open bodega and buy some supplies; we need formula, diapers and powder right now. It will just be twenty minutes at most so relax and try to get some sleep or the baby will start screaming again". With that said, Ariel took off leaving Belle continuing to pace back and forth to put the baby to sleep knowing it was going to be long night.

"shh don't worry sweetie, momma's got you" Comforting Bailey for nearly fifteen minutes became Belle's focus until Ariel arrived shortly afterwards with five brown bags of baby supplies that Belle had to help her get into the room.

"Okay I got enough diapers, baby formula, a bottle and just about enough bath powder to last him hopefully a few weeks although don't hold me to that because I do remember my sister Attina's firstborn went through a supposed months' worth of supplies under two weeks, nearly drove her crazy" Belle put him back onto the couch grabbing some formula as Ariel started to get the oven ready to put on the formulas out reassuring Belle she has it under control telling her to lie down for a little bit. The formula was ready after a few minutes in which Ariel got the bottle from the bag, sterilized it then gave Bailey the milk leaving the new born completely calm for the first time since he started crying.

"Where did you learn to be take-charge with a baby?" amazed at how compliant Bailey was being with Ariel completely finishing the bottle as he started to sleep.

"My three older sisters have kids of their own so basically I have been the nanny/babysitter to my three nephews and two nieces since I was 15; will tell you whatever you need to know". Belle felt more at ease but still nervous as her roommate gave her a hug of reassurance; throughout the night, the girls both took hour rotations in watching over Bailey which Ariel decided to let Belle do the feeding while she would change the diapers finally giving them some sleep around dawn. Due neither having day of work or classes, the girls were able to have their schedule cleared up while Ariel made some calls to Ruby and Mary Margaret trying to explain the situation after every "just trust me" statement and Belle began feeding Bailey as she began to get him ready for his hospital check-up. Both decided Ariel would best drive as Belle played with Bailey throughout the ride and getting into the paediatric wing, just before they were announced their names, Ariel received a text from Mary Margaret stating they were outside allowing Belle to go in for the visit.

Belle was welcomed by a Dr. Whale who looked at her with a bit of concern while giving a handshake to the toddler. His demeanour came off as one of as rather smug almost wanting to scare Belle off after had gotten the baby ready while presenting all the forms she was asked to fill out in waiting room. "So what seems to be the trouble today?" the doctor stated to check the baby's heart rate as Bae began fussing while a thermometer prodded his ears.

"I had not been able to give Bailey the routine check-up he was supposed to have after birth and finally was able to do so at the moment" Belle started to see Whale believing she might be lying as he looked began writing some notes leaving her even more nervous.

"Would you mind telling me why you are just now into making the appointment?" His expression changed from arrogant to showing genuine concern as he started to see any inward of what was wrong with the baby but also trying to give subtle glances at Belle as she had to not appear obvious as she was trying to tell the story she researched all morning. _Try not to show any emotion, keep it together_ "I had a family emergency where two days after giving birth, I took the next flight to Melbourne in which my aunt had been taking care of Bailey until I got back yesterday. I was worried over the recent cold snap if he has been getting enough warmth recently." At that moment, Belle was sure Dr. Whale would call either security or the authorities and charge her with kidnapping as even she would not have believed her own story.

"To be honest Miss French, I do not see anything wrong with little Bailey. His heart rate sounds normal and apart from dry skin which I will prescribe a lotion for you to use, so far this baby is practically healthy. Although I will recommend you stop by every three months for blood work and to get his vaccinations. Strongly advise against taking last minute trips out of the country as well, the first few months are crucial for a new born to bond with its mother." As Belle thanked the doctor for his services, he reassured Belle the dry skin will heal up in a matter of days as she tried to show this was her only concern. Whale then gave Belle the prescription slip letting on her way with Bailey as she went to the pharmacy to pick up the items she needed. A text came a few minutes afterwards from Mary Margaret letting her know everyone was at the parking lot and looking forward to the meeting Bae. She just rolled her eyes at it knowing Mary Margaret was going to coddle the baby until her attention was going to be demanded elsewhere.

Belle finally made it to the parking lot as she saw Ruby and Mary Margaret with blue balloons saying "IT'S A BOY" and a large brown teddy bear with a red bow tie running towards her wanting to see their new arrival.

"He is the cutest little thing!" Ruby ripped Bailey out of Belle's arms so fast leaving the girls trying to follow the tall brunette in getting to be the biggest coddler. Ruby started to pinch his cheeks as Mary Margaret began making strange faces that would normally make a child laugh. So much as happening resulting with Bailey starting to cry in which Belle got him out of the girls' hands cradling him to calm down.

"It's okay honey, the weird sisters won't bother you right now" Ruby and Mary Margaret's jaw dropped at the comment as Belle gave them both a wink still soothing the baby. "I'm sorry you know how I am around children, even David thinks I overreact too much around them." Mary Margaret gave a look to Ruby who scoffed at everyone feigning knowledge over what she did. They all knew Ruby would not apologise so it was better to leave it at that. Ariel reminded everyone it they needed to get out so Mary Margaret and Belle were able to sit in the back with Bailey who was now able to have a comfortable car seat of his own as Ariel and Ruby were trying to make sure the "kiddies" were buckled up.

"I brought an extra diaper bag as well as a shoulder strap we might need to adjust it for you though. So from what Ariel said, Bailey only had one jumpsuit and a few diapers with him?" said Mary Margaret looking down at the baby making sure his blanket was warm enough, not able to fathom the idea of anyone abandoning a child in the middle of the night to complete strangers.

"Right but I am not sure how long he was in the cold for although luckily the doctor said he only had a little dry skin, remind me later to talk to David though in finding the mother." Stated Belle as she was starting to relax knowing the rest of the day would include buying out all the baby items in any store Mary Margaret was going to recommend setting foot into.

The past ten days would have been considered almost torturous for Belle as the demands of Bae had begun to drive her nearly out of her mind. Ariel clearly stated she would have helped out in any questions Belle had regarding on how to properly take care of Bae but decided to learn for herself and checked out nearly every book she could find in the library regarding first time motherhood or the first year of infants. At most carrying all the books she needed became a strain for her when trying to get back home, the books did however provide Belle with all the information she needed about differences between changing a diaper on the genders, the correct amount of measurement a formula must be given during the feedings even theories about what type of noise a baby would find soothing during its sleeping periods. For the first three days, Belle would read up on all this information while still make sure Bae was taken care of at the same time working and heading off to classes as though everything were normal but it also lead her to not sleeping a wink for nearly 36 hours. She became even grateful in trying to learn all this information as Ariel went home to Boston for the week due to a family emergency. Still doing the process alone was nearly a nightmare as on the fourth day, Bae started to not eat anything until it became apparent he wanted to be held but even then he started to cry over another matter where at this point Belle had lost about 40 hours of sleep unable to function where she started to serve Bae cold formula in the past three feedings due to her fear of accidently having a micro nap while the stove might have accidently been set on fire.

He finally was able to sleep as Belle tried to stay awake to do homework leaving her physically exhausted as she passed out on the living room floor only to be woken up the next morning on her bed with Mary Margaret sitting beside her with knitting tools on her lap.

"Mary, what are you doing here? Damn it where is Bae I have to change him now" Belle started to jump out of her bed as Mary Margaret gently put her down and hugged her to sooth her friend. "Relax David and the girls are making sure he is fine. Ariel found you last night nearly dead and called us all up; we all spent the entire night and most of the day making sure the apartment was tidied up, the supplies were well-stocked and that you were not losing your mind all night." David showed up a few minutes later carrying a tray of scrambled eggs with toast and Nutella along with two cups of tea insisting everything must be empty. Belle was glad to try something of regular food again without having to wake up and try make sure she was not living as a human being. Ruby and Ariel came back with the park with Bae needing to give him all the fresh air he must get but missed his mother so Ruby allowed Bell to hold Bae for a little while and he looked as healthy as she imagine. The only problem he suffered from was having everyone demanding who will spend time with him as Belle was getting nursed to health for the entire.

"Belle I did some research for you regarding the letter and Milah Gold" stated David as it became his turn to check on Belle while she knitting up a scarf for Bae to wear using a white and blue pattern Mary Margaret gave her. "So far she seems to be off the face of the earth right now but from what I gathered someone who every designer store off of 5th Avenue would consider a mortal enemy due to her constant high maintenance attitude."

"So there it's not possible for me to find her then" Belle would have been happy to hear this news it did leave her more concerned than overjoyed. "I am afraid so but we could always try her husband who will everyone at the prescient told me is basically our worst nightmare in terms of attorneys." Belle pushed the file away back to David trying not to look at it and resorted to turn away as though the last few minutes she would like to forget.

"We can't contact the husband at all. You never saw the terror in that woman's eyes or the scars she had; do I think she was probably irresponsible regarding what happened to Bae the night I found on the stairwell? Yes whole hardly but that child cannot get placed into a dangerous environment just because the parent has the same genetic structure." As much as Belle wanted to keep Bae she knew that it was only a matter of time she was going to either give him up to the parents or the state from how unfocused her life has been the past week. There was something she felt David was not telling her but she wasn't sure if it was worth mentioning as she finally got up and began doing her job after being bed ridden refusing to listen to any of the girls stating she began to rock Bae to sleep. The rest of the week was not as chaotic as before where Belle was being insisted on having to take a few hours of sleep for either Ruby or Ariel to take care of him, she would start to take him out for walks every days around the campus, park where one day has to take him to work due to a last minute schedule clearance luckily Granny was lenient about letting him stay in the restaurant as the rest of the of the staff were besotted by the nearly month old infant. Even this change of schedule allowed Belle to see the ridiculousness of her appearance as she changed her hair colour back to being dark brown where she believed Bae was probably even more thrilled than her in going back to her natural colour as he was not as fussy around her as before.

She was starting to believe taking care of this baby may not be such a bad idea if this was the worse she would have to deal with regularly.

Followed by the tenth day of Bailey, everything began to change again

To Belle's luck after coming back from classes, she found out it was her day off allowing Ariel a break for the day so she could spend time with Bae. Already she was deciding on taking him to Central Park for the remainder of the afternoon happy to see the weather was now heading to its last few days of warmth before she would see the famous New England winters that were always seen in postcards and films. She found Ariel busying reading out loud what appeared to be the Hans Christian Andersen anthology on the couch with a baby monitor next to her with Bae assuming to be the bedroom. "Don't worry, he should be getting up soon; the little tyke sleeps is such a sleeper kind of envy him right now." Both the girls started to laugh as Belle went to check in on the infant, she put on the speakers to play some music which was supposed to represent the sounds of nature that she was told would calm the baby down. It didn't surprise her that were was nothing but ocean based sounds on the soundtrack as she remembered herself the type of peace she would have listening to the sounds of the ocean after a morning swim back in Victoria. In a matter of minutes the room had the seagulls calling with ocean waves in the distant background as she took Bae out of his crib to get him ready. Replacing his white onesie into the light green one with little gold threads embroidered as a pattern through a spinning wheel in the torso area gathering a matching bonnet and the diaper bag as she started to leave out of the room.

"We will be back in an hour or afterwards will go see Mary Margaret and David are you sure you don't want to join us?" Belle picking up the shoulder holster for her to get Bae, "its fine I will probably be bothering daddy in a bit anyway so don't be surprised if I am not home when you come back". Just as Ariel went up to Bae to give him a kiss stating she will miss her little tyke, Belle opened the apartment door to leave standing on the other side was an older man whose hand was still in the air as though he was going to knock when she opened the door, the gentleman appeared to be about early forties she would estimate with big dark brown eyes and grey streaks on his hair longer than what most men his age would consider fashionable; wearing an expensive three piece designer suit all in black but with a dark blue tie and a cane on his right arm with a curved gold handle. He stared at Belle as though he has seen her before but as unable to recognise her leaving Belle a little nervous wondering who this man was.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Good afternoon dearie I am looking for a Belle French, I am sure this is the right address" he tried to step into the apartment as Belle slightly began closing the door slowly as to not avoid attention but was charmed to hear the stranger had a pleasant Scottish accent but was more thankful she was able to understand him easily. "That would be me, am I ask what this is regarding"

He then gave off a smirk as though he already knew who she was and wanted her to know she was caught in a corner; "my name is Gold and I believe you have someone who belongs to me…."

**Reviews would be really great. Might have irregular updates on this one due to finals being around the corner but will do my best to update this one as much as possible **


	3. Do We Have A Deal

**I know its been a while since I updated this one and I do apologize****. Also Ariel's surname is a direct reference to the Langelinie Pier in Copenhagen where the famous mermaid statue resides at. Thank you everyone for being so patient and comments will take them into consideration as the story goes on for any last minute idea for the chapters. **

**_Once Upon A Time_ is owned by Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis as well as ABC (for better or for worse)**

**Chapter 3: Do We Have a Deal?**

Without thinking, Belle immediately tried to slam the door as fast as she could but Gold started to have a quick reflex as he pulled his cane in the middle of the door still half opened as Belle looked directly into the man's eye through the small crevice opening. While his smile and expression gave off a sinister intent, his eyes looked almost tired as though the whole situation was beyond both their control. In an instant, Belle felt sorry for him but there was a sense of dread she stared to feel as she knew there was no way she would get out of this with her skin still intact.

"Who do you think you are…." She tried to pull the door away as Gold took the crevice with his fingers barging the door opened as he started walking into the living room calmly as though he was an invited guest waiting for his hosts to give him a tour. Ariel came out a few minutes later trying to understand the commotion as she started to get her phone and dialled in her speed contacts as Gold grabbed the phone away from her tossing it to the floor surprisingly not breaking. "Sir, I will give you ten seconds to leave before I call the cops". Ariel tried to sound as fierce as possible but she was just as nervous as Belle in which she kept turning around to her bedroom for fear Bailey would start crying from the background noises. "It's really quite simple, you have my son and if you don't produce him within the next five seconds; I will do everything within my power to make sure your life is going be perfectly miserable for at least five lifetimes. So tick tock dearie, I don't have all day" They are both startled by a faint wailing sound when Ariel ran as fast as she could into the bedroom while Gold followed her as he started to walk into the bedroom until Belle ran past him trying to block him from getting in as she trying to drag him out.

"What makes you think you can barge into my apartment and order me around as though I am your slave then demand me to give you _my _son after you threatened me and my roommate?!"

"It may have to do with the fact, I know and can prove that child is not yours and considering your situation Miss French lying to me would be in your best interests" Gold tried to move to the side to get into the bedroom as Belle kept blocking him hope he would get the idea and leave.

"Belle I think we should do what he says, neither one of us want to go jail. It's not like Bailey would be left left in the cold all hours of the night, if he is the kid's father" Ariel stated coming back out trying to persuade Belle as she closed the door as a warming to both of them the baby did not need to hear any more noise.

"Whose side are you on? Do you honestly think I would just hand over any child to an entitled creep who threatened us but has assaulted a pregnant woman" Belle would normally be considered an easy-going person was now not use to this level of anger as she tried to explain to Ariel what the situation was forgetting they had an audience as she realized what she had said as Gold's face left him so shocked as he started to freeze up followed by losing his grip on the cane.

He nearly tripped as both Ariel and Belle began to tighten their hold on him "Mr. Gold, hold on to me and breathe" as Belle tried to help him relax by soothing his back hoping to get his breathing back to normal with Ariel leaned on to him as they both carried him onto the couch with Ariel grabbing a glass of water for him as he gulped it down fearing he would pass out any second.

"Are you okay?" Belle started to feel some compassion for him since he was trying his best to breathe losing all the air of sinister aura he gave them to them just a few minutes ago. "I have no idea what the hell that conniving harpy has told you but I have never laid a hand on her or anyone for that matter." He has no reason to explain this to two complete strangers who were more or less teenagers from outward appearances but the fact they had his son left Gold more desperate in setting his goal still hoping it would not get completely difficult.

Belle was not sure what to believe, all she remembered was Milah's behaviour and appearances that left her feeling sorry for the woman followed by the letter that was on Bailey the night she found him cutting back to seeing the father of the child she has been taking care of for the past two weeks nearly having a panic attack on her couch at the mere mention he had harmed his wife.

Gold started to gain his composure again as he began to circulate the room noticing a play pen on his left with a stuffed lion and mini bunny next to a small cream blanket that had been slightly wrinkled with the baby bag and carryon strap placed there ready to be used. Behind he saw the kitchen sink have a heated bucket with two bottles surfacing up as there was a chair for the baby with an applesauce stained bib on the surface mat.

"I still have a legal right as his father to take the child. Now Miss Langelinie would you be so kind as to bring him out please" Ariel looked at Belle heartbroken as she obeyed his orders and went into the bedroom. "I know quite a bit about you Miss French, an intelligent woman such as yourself cannot have the time and patience to care for a new born and still go to school maintaining your perfect marks. I am giving you a chance to have a normal life again knowing he will be well taken care of want of nothing." Gold then took out a cheque book from his coat pocket followed by a pen as he started writing down a sum "You and Miss Langelinie will be thoroughly compensated for your troubles plus he is not even your blood relation therefore you have no obligation in being guilty of giving him back to me" Belle took the cheque from him just before he signed it and ripped it to pieces in front of him and Ariel as she brought baby Bailey with most of his bags

"His name is Bailey although he seems to like it when I call him "Bae", he likes to hear piano music whenever I put him to bed, and he clings onto my index fingers whenever I feed him. He sleeps on the left side of the crib which at times worries me since the baby monitor is on the right side. As you said, I am not a 'blood relation' I am the only parent he knows. Yes I know it's hectic for me to work and study and take care of a newborn where at times I feel horrible that I may rely on Ariel too much but I love that boy and am willing to take the responsibility no matter what happens. If you honestly believe giving me a piece of a paper will just let me forget him then you are as dark as your reputation made you to be."

Gold started at her in the eye studying her to see the passion in her speech had been the truth still leaving him puzzled as their proximity began to them both a little uncomfortable. "Moving speech but I am sure you are going to be thinking this way after being sent back to Melbourne for unpaid tuitions fees was it?" Belle froze as Ariel was stunned to see her friend starting to tear up

"What is he talking about Belle?" she turned around at both of them to get an answer making Belle sink down to cry "It appears your friend has not been keeping up with her tuition payments which I seem to remember is the requirement for your visa to still be valid."

"Not exactly the deal with my visa is that I can work off my tuition provided that I maintain my GPA steady at all times" she still felt caught in a trap not sure what to do as she sat down on the coffee table pinching her nose.

"I tell you what Miss French, my firm is keeping me busy for the next few months and since you said Bailey is fond of you I propose you stay in my home as his nanny while I work out your visa problem. If everything works out in both our favours, the situation can be permanent."

The thought of being close to Bailey left Belle ecstatic but the thought of moving from everyone left her with a bitter taste. She began to wonder how far she would be from school. Can she really trust this offer and how certain was she there was no harm going to be made to Bailey if he leaves the door with Gold.

"Before you say anything, sleep on it and let me know by tomorrow." He gave his business card to Belle still numb over the ordeal as Gold went over to Bailey looking at him as he requested permission from Ariel to hold him. She gave him the child to hold to the girls' surprise he Bailey had the not been fussy even with Gold giving little cooing sounds to the baby to sooth him, they then noticed next how the baby was so close to Gold's face he began to reach for him as tiny hand were grabbing towards his nose that left Ariel with a slight chuckle as Belle smiling. He then gave him back to Ariel, turned around bowing to them stating him will back and left the apartment giving the surrounding a feeling of normalcy once again.

As quickly as she gained her composure, Belle immediately ran to the door opening it hoping she could still catch Mr. Gold before he drove "Mr. Gold wait" her surprised turned as Gold was waiting outside the stair rail with a smug grin as though he had no intention of leaving in the slightest. "If you are willing to help me, I am able to still care for Bae?"

"You have my word" it seemed he was being sincere as Belle picked up the courage to in stating her decision.

"Then I will go with you" she tried not to look at him as his smile formed perhaps delighting in her misery she thought.

"The deal is struck" he playfully put his hand towards her as though he was marking a contract acknowledging her word was just as binding as an piece of paper she would have signed. "I will be back tomorrow afternoon to gather you and the baby so enjoy your night dearie." He then left as Belle closed the door now exhausted all that had occurred as she curled up behind the door with Ariel holding her trying to reassure her everything was fine.

The girls decided to go visit Mary Margaret and David afterwards for what was normally the Friday Night get togethers which they had planned as an alternative for them to have fun with their friends due to having a three year old as well as Mary Margaret expecting another. Belle had been so busy with Bae and school it was something she had not had time to go where Ariel and Ruby being frequent visitors. While the small home slight cramped with toys around, there was a section for the children to play as little Emma became very close to Bailey to the point where Mary Margaret would jokingly state to Belle she brought "Emma's little beau". Ruby and Mary Margaret began playing with baby each still fighting over who is going to hold him first which still Ariel a smile seeing how some things still have not changed. David was as welcoming as possible to Belle since she was still considered the baby of the group. From what was typically a festive night for them quickly became one of uncertainty as Belle began telling everyone telling about their visitor and the deal she made with him leaving Mary Margaret crying as she went to embrace Bailey so tightly that it made Emma hug the baby responding to her mother's empathy while Ruby and David started to express their sympathies.

"Isn't it illegal what this creep is doing? He practically harassed Ariel and Belle. David it's your duty to get him off the streets" From the two glasses of Pinot Ruby had everyone knew she was already out for blood while all Belle could think of as she stared onto her ice tea was the image Mr. Gold on her couch on the verge of a panic attack.

"It's not so simple, technically Belle isn't Bailey's legal guardian and Gold will have a DNA test confirming he is the father. Also he would make our lives miserable since we all knew, but there is his reputation to be considered so I can make a tip to social services to check up on him from time to time." The girls all felt reassured at this idea as Belle looked at the children again being as calm as she possible.

"Not it's not necessary, I will be there and you didn't call social services during this time so I hope you can at least trust me. Plus I can't seem to explain it; he was being a jerk to me and Ariel but with the baby he looked like he was in a different zone where he looked at him the way you look at Emma. It just seems too strange if he was the monster his wife describe and his reputation puts him out to be to give me that offer. He even said he would pick the baby up tomorrow, it must count for something." Everyone looked at her with shock as she tried her best to defend him even Ariel could not agree with to the full extent as she began pointing out he had barged in demanding to have the child immediately.

Ruby started to hug her as though she was walking to her funeral "Belle sweetie you cannot be serious. This is what happens when you are too sheltered" at this point Belle was getting annoyed at her. "Oh my god Ruby, I am not _THAT_ sheltered, it was just a feeling I had. You guys are welcomed to show up tomorrow and find out what is going on."

At last they were all in agreement with Belle as each of the girls gave her a hug followed by David afterwards giving her nothing but reassurance despite even though is detective instincts were contradicting him. It was became late for them to have all leave as Mary Margaret decided Belle should take Ruby to spend the night with them mainly because Belle knew she was the only one who wasn't drinking in which both Mary Margaret and David told her they would be there early in the morning to help with whatever was needed as well as everyone had hoped it would not get too ugly in case something unexpected happened.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews hope the month hiatus didn't scare anyone off :)**


	4. Nasty Habits

**Thank you all for your reviews, follows and suggestions. Twyla, thank you so much for your suggestions the one with the gifts will definitely be use for a future situation in a later chapter.  
**

**Do not own anything of _Once Upon A Time_, all owned by ABC and Disney  
**

**Chapter 4: Nasty Habits**

The drive back to the salmon mansion left a lot to ponder as the only image plaguing Gold was seeing the little infant smiling at him as he held him for the first time. Everything about that child was perfect; his eyes were incredibly dark he felt instantly drawn to him even if the girls had not complied with his request, incredibly tiny for a new born but still healthy where he was almost afraid of dropping him as he was given permission to hold him. Even the name was perfect for him although he had hoped Belle had picked it out because considering the option of Milah wanting to even name any child indicated she had wanted to even have a family with him. The child was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen and it pained him even more he was forced to leave him with what he considered a meddlesome little girl for an extra night although he had to accept the fact she had been taking care of the baby the longest even though Bailey was probably not even a month old.

When he got back home, Gold went up to his study poured himself a glass of Brandy as he started to write out the details of the contract he was expecting Miss French to sign making sure everything is made so clear she could not say in a later he had entrapped her in case she was planning on breaking their deal. This was not part of his plan but something he began to noticed during the past year has been some plans are unexpected as he had hoped to just go there buy the girls off, they would give him the baby and there would be no questions asked. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to make this kind of deal even though he always did enjoy making one although this meant he was now going to have share his house with a young girl who had the appearance of a child and was not well qualified to take care of his son even if she was passionate in insisting otherwise. Although her file had given him some semblance of information he could use as leverage against her, he was not prepared for her to fight him while she was being too stubborn to realize she did not have any sense to fight a losing battle. Perhaps it may have been he was not in the mood to make little girls cry or because the need to obtain the child as quickly as possible overthrew all logic but Gold wanted to have his child at all cost even if it meant putting up with a stranger living in his home.

He tried not to think about it too much as Gold started spend the remainder of the night in making the last minute adjustments to have the nursery prepared for tomorrow as well as making sure the room next to it would be available for what he began to describe as "the colourful nanny".

**Five Months Earlier**

Gold knew after Milah left the house, his life was not going to be any easier as her petition for divorce arrived in his office a mere 48 hours after the incident. Her petition was not what had bothered him since had filed suit just after getting over a night of binge drinking and antique smashing; what became even more frustrating was her demand for his entire estate based on "Cruel and Inhuman Treatment" as her reasoning to demand a petition. To make even matters worse, the demand was signed by his former protégé Regina Mills who at time considered each other mutual friends had been trying to get back at him due to her blaming for losing her first major case three years prior even though he had tried to explain to Regina continuously the loss was due to her oversight in assuming a jury would believe in emotion rather than facts.

"Ever considered hiring a hitman?" stated Jefferson one of the firm's associates who had a trait for being at the wrong place at the wrong time with his Edwardian style wardrobe being the first trait he would be noticed at whenever entering a room.

"Thought about it but then I remembered that woman is not worth spending the rest of my life in prison." Whether or not Gold believed it, Jefferson could see his boss and even at times one of those who was kept in strict confidence was a limping mess as he was starting to become absent minded in locating files to missing appointments and making most of the staff who had not liked him to become outright afraid of him to which whenever he would walk pass them, many would just either run the other direction or hide into a corner to cry. One intern was currently becoming so distraught from the constant snarling Gold was giving her towards making simple mistakes she had now spending her lunch breaks talking to the firm psychologist Dr. Hopper as he was becoming even more difficult to see due to the many sessions everyone began demanding. "If you need to talk to someone, Hopper is the next floor down". Gold then stopped what he was doing and looked at Jefferson with a murderous look in noticing how he might not make it out of this office alive.

"AND SAY WHAT? 'I am in hell because my wife decided to cuckold me in our house while I was working all day to make sure she could afford to fuck around'. Then there is the fact she is now calling everyone she has ever met who has at least spoken two words to me to side with her about my temper to bolster her fucking case!" It became too much as he started to throw papers across the floor in which Jefferson started to stop as he started to pound the table to the point of his knuckles breaking. His grip was too strong, Jefferson had not yet noticed how easily defeated Gold was becoming in a matter of seconds as he let his guard and punched Jefferson so hard he fell back drawing blood onto his nose.

"You fucking bastard, I was trying to help." Just as he was about to leave, Jefferson then tossed a notepad paper onto him; "By the way, your secretary is too scared of you she wanted me to hand you Locksley's message. You could always ask him to dig up some dirt on Milah since not even the most unlikable animals want to be anywhere near you." He then left as Gold went over his cell phone and called up the consummate PI hoping he can find a way to fight dirty with Milah where unlike her, he did have evidence to provide in proving his point.

Going to court during the next few weeks was not getting easier to the point where getting out of the house became even more stressful as he would have to confront Milah both as her battling husband and his own counsellor in the case as she decided to demand more than what he would have agreed to in the settlement which is seemed everyone was willing to agree with her based on his reputation. He was starting to consider Jefferson's suggestion regarding a hitman.

"My client was a loyal nurse to her husband during his time in physical therapy after his accident and contributed to not only their marriage but also when there was their time in which they were a common law couple adding to the marriage lasts about nearly a decade. To say she is only given a mere $10,000 a month allowance when she is entitled to least half of her husband's net worth is simply criminal" All Gold could do was roll his eyes as Regina began painting her Milah as the scorned wife which made him almost start to laugh as he realized Regina was not going to point out her client's adultery unless there was something that prove he was entitled to give into Milah's demands.

"It would hardly be criminal if the spouse who petition the divorce was guilty of adultery

"Then there is the fact for the past several months, my client has been treated to horrific sexual abuse from her own husband in which I have sworn photos showing just hours after she demanded for a divorce she was inflicted to several wounds on her torso and bruises on her arm. There is also the fact Seumas Gold is a well-known snake among the New York Bar Association that those who have been ruined by his tactics will testify of the nature of his depravity." That left Gold shocked as forgot the simple etiquettes of the court.

"Objection, there has not been a single shred of evidence indicating Mrs. Gold has ever been a victim of domestic by myself. I ask counsel for a closer examination of these so called photographs to prove authenticity. As for the second portion, what Miss. Mills fails to recognize in all the deals I have made in the past while some may have ruined some lives have all been perfectly legal and are placed in public records"

Regina handed the photographs to Gold as the oldest had been a mere three days before he confronted her. While they had not been intimate for at least a month prior to the incident, bruises was something he would have been quickly aware of. Gold could not think of anything quick as this defence was something he had caught off guard, in another circumstance he would have to congratulate Regina but even she could have provided this type of defence.

"Your honour, may I ask for a continuance? As I feel Miss Mills defence has left me not as prepared as I had hope to be." Judge Spencer looked at Gold with a stern demeanour as the lawman declared a 48 hour continuance leaving him with only the weekend to get Milah's defence thrown out.

Trying to get his papers back in order while still burning the image of Milah believing to have won was not getting Gold any more calmer, when he received a text from the call he was waiting for as he started to walk out of the courthouse trying to avoid Regina' calls as much as possible. He went outside where he spotted a younger man in his late twenties wearing a casual wardrobe one could have mistaken him for a tourist with light brown hair and a charming smile, already he was not looking forward to seeing him but time was not on his favour.

"Mr. Locksley, how wonderful for you to meet me on such short notice" the two gentlemen exchanged hands as they started to walk into a café nearby the courthouse when Regina finally caught up with the elder attorney.

"For a limp, you are pretty difficult to keep up with. I need to talk you as two counsellors" Regina started to go out of breathe in her Prada pumps nearly passing out as Locksley helped her grip

"Careful Miss, wouldn't want you causing a mess on the concrete steps" In her nearly tired state, Regina would normally have been annoyed at the chivalry but she was starting to become drawn to the smiles that left Gold almost annoyed at her being a melodramatic damsel. "One of the prices of the job is to have heels that are pretty to look at but incredibly uncomfortable" Regina was starting to become nervous that it did leave the men with some sympathy towards her as Gold began to remember Regina was only doing her job at the end of the day even if it peeved him to lose based on tricks he had taught her.

"Regina, was there something you needed?" Her cool exterior came back as she began to collect herself. Both Gold and Regina then looked at the third party as he concluded to meet talk with him later regarding their business matter in which they shook hands while Locksley placed a kiss on Regina's hand

"Til we meet again Milady". She started to blush a little even having a smile as she forgot about her audience.

"Careful, you almost looked human for a second" Gold could not help but have some enjoyment as Regina was blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Just a little piece of advice, you might want to consider giving in to Milah's demands. To be fair you could not have been the completely innocent one in the marriage for Milah to just start cheating on you out of the blue."

"Sorry to disappoint you dearie, but my story for how complete bollocks may sound to you is completely and totally true. Now if there isn't anything else you need, I have an appointment I must get to and I am sure Henry would want to see his mother today. So step aside please" Not bothering to fight a losing battle, Regina let him go as Gold counted one victory in coming up with one more move in getting out of this divorce with little pain involved. He noticed Robin Locksley was still at the café waiting for him annoyed at the persistent bastard for having such a laid back attitude about almost anything.

"Sorry about that, you could have left and I would rescheduled another meeting with you for later" Gold began to sit down as he noticed Robin took out a notepad from his leather jacket and started to write down the notes he needed in order to get the job he was ordered to do done well. "Today was the only day I had to clear my schedule and judging from what your associate with the hats was telling me on my way here, you really would not have wanted both our times wasted. So what can I do for you Mr. Gold?" seeing the desperation in Gold's eyes he started to feel more sympathetic for him at this rate than when he had first presented the proof of Milah and Jones.

"I need you to keep tabs on Milah during the duration of the trial. If she is using dirty tactics, I want to know what they are before she presents them."

There was a mutual understanding between the two gentleman as Gold began to work out the details on getting to back towards his favour.

The last few weeks became almost impossible for Milah to win as her previous stunt regarding the domestic abuse case had not been used to prove any credibility then there was the fact all the witnesses who spoke in her favour were starting to either contradict their own testimony during the cross-examination or Gold provided evidence to the contrary proving most of them were there due to having a grudge against him.

What made the case for him was Robin Locksley's testimony as he provide the photos he took of her and Jones as well as showing receipts of certain types of cosmetics Milah had purchased that when mixed matched the tone on the some the bruises that were on her while the rest were then prove as Killian's hands matched the wounded patterns of the other accounted bruises. Leaving Milah's face go from cocky to disbelief in a matter of seconds as her entire case had been completely destroyed. After two days of deliberation, the judge then ordered Gold pay the spousal alimony he was required but only at a maximum of $10,000 per month for the next 18 months since Milah had failed to meet her case. He would have given anything this woman wanted if it meant she was out of his life and it seemed he was originally going to have the ruling he had wanted from the beginning. After Regina started to get her files in order, Milah went up to Gold as he still felt nervous around her despite no longer being married.

"Don't think you have won yet Seaumas, there are still some demands I ask from you before the ink dries on the forms" She started tapping her fingers onto the desk waiting for him to give his attention to her at the very moment.

"You do realize I have no obligation to support you or your criminal lover. You could always move to Las Vegas and pick up a trade there that suits you." She immediately slapped him not caring if the bailiff or judge would hold her in contempt.

"My biggest regret has been wasting my life with you. If I can have your money then I will make sure you are miserable for the rest of your pathetic life. You will always look at people and see they are able to have what you can never have and the best part about this is that you will never have any idea why you are so miserable" She laughed so hard that Gold almost started to lose his grip as he remembered to compose himself

"Know this dearie, the second you leave that courtroom you are no longer going to be my problem. If lightning strikes you right this minute I will not fucking miss you, if you want to make both of us happy just get the hell out of my life and never contact me again." He was not sounding like his usual confident self but as the broken man she had married who would plead rather than command to get his way. Milah took her purse as she walked out of the courtroom with an air of confidence as Killian joined her shortly were a court officer told them to stop their public display of affection as she looked directly at Gold while he was trying to put his bittersweet victory out of his mind.

A week after the trial ended, Milah's comment still left him pondering on what she was talking about. Everyone around the firm started to act their normal selves onto him in which Jefferson began to avoid him only because in Jefferson's words 'too depressing to annoy'. While he was glad to be rid of her, with the only causalities being their apartment on Park Avenue that he was not going to miss. He looked at their old wedding photo surprised he had not thrown it away yet seeing how happy they were as he tried to wonder if there was a time when she had loved him. He could always be grateful in knowing there had not been any children involved or the pain of having custody would have been worse than going through the nightmare of the divorce. A knock of his door came about as Robin came in a happier mood than usual.

"The trial is over now, no have no need to waste my time" Gold took the wedding photo back into the desk as he got up and noticed Robin wondering around the office while he had a large manila folder on his right hand.

"As I was keeping tabs on your recent ex, I began noticed her activities involved someone new who I think you might find interesting. The charming PI was becoming so confident at his findings Gold was gripping onto his case holding it steady as he waited for Robin to make his point.

"Her name is Belle French, 18 years and 10 months old, from Melbourne Australia. She's works a restaurant in the Village called _Granny's _and has been living here on a student visa with NYU since last June; from what I could gather lives with one of the Langelinie heiresses, I believe her name is Ariel. Whenever she out and about she is usually with an infant where the strange part is I could not find anyone to confirm she was pregnant or even a birth certificate listing her as a mother". Robin handed this large file to Gold containing everything from photos, to some information gathered in the Australian Embassy; he started to study the file as what caught his eye had been a candid shot of blonde woman leaving a building carrying an infant on a backpack carrier which gave attention to the facial features of the child as he noticed the child appeared identical to what was shown in his childhood photographs even the dark brown eyes he owned but he could have stated this as a coincidence. The photo must have taken during a brief shot of her securing the child but managed to get a shot of the woman and child having a typical mother and child reaction one would see on a day to day basis. Another photo Gold studied closely was of Miss French this time with darker hair and what appeared to have a fairly older photo probably from her passport. It could be possible but from what he was reading in the files made little sense in determining she was a single mother as there was little evidence to support it. "I don't understand, what does this girl have to do with Milah?" What he was more interested in finding out was what the story with the infant in the photo and he was already getting annoyed at seeing how cocky Robin was getting in his hindering.

"Milah frequented the restaurant where Miss French works out almost every week for the past two months, she would always specifically ask for the girl to wait on her. One of the wait staff said Miss French complained about being given large amount of tips whenever 'the Manhattan pregnant housewife' would drop by. One occasion last month, I noticed Miss French was being a shoulder to cry on as Milah started going a bit hysterical that was the day she went to court with the black eye. Also for two nights three weeks ago, I followed Jones to the restaurant where he seemed to have followed Miss French from her place of work to her apartment surprisingly nothing happened but the girl did seem spooked as she almost saw me leaving Jones time to flee."

Robin started to suspect he might have overstepped his bounds but Gold was studying the file to the point where the entire investigation may not have been a total waste of time. Then Gold started looking at the transactions of Milah's purchases within the last month for some minor baby items at several maternity boutiques which the last one was purchases about three days before Belle French was seen with several other women in numerous clothing items for baby items particularly for boys. He got Gold's attention after that.

"Well Mr. Locksley it appears you have gone to find me absolutely nothing that I needed however I will compensate you more than what is necessary for your trouble." Robin started to get annoyed as he knew there was nothing in his three week report indicating he was wasting time however he was not going to argue back as he was getting paid better than his usual rate this time. "Sorry to have not given you what you could find Mr. Gold but this was all that was presented to me. Have a good day then" Robin left the office as Gold still started to stare to at the last bit of notes Robin had glossed over but wrote them in hand so he must have forgotten to type them indicating a hospital visit Milah had gone to Mount Sinai nearly more than two weeks earlier

The dates started to make sense and it both thrilled and scared Gold over the possibility he might have a son out there being raised by a complete stranger. He had already send Milah on her way hopefully left the country never to be on his mind again but it still pained him she was trying to hide this from him. This started to plague him for the past two days all while still looking into whatever information he could find about Belle French as a way to find leverage against her. On the third day, Gold found what he needed and not having a minute left to waste, left his office early to finally meet Miss French hoping he would not to be once again disappointed.

**Next Chapter**: _The girls all become the moral support as Bae and Belle have their first day in the Gold residence._


End file.
